1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to status notification methods in wireless communication apparatuses, and more specifically, to a connection rejection status notification method for notifying a terminal that a call connection is restricted in a wireless communication apparatus in an 1xEVDO system having a BCMCS function.
2. Description of the Related Art
An explosion in the use of mobile communication terminals in recent years has rapidly promoted the standardization in an 1x Evolution data only (1xEVDO) system in the 3rd generation partnership project 2 (3GPP2). A standard (C.S 0054) for adding a broadcast multicast service (BCMCS) function to the system has also been stipulated.
FIG. 1 shows a typical structure of the 1xEVDO system including the BCMCS function.
The system includes a packet data serving node (PDSN) 101 having a function to terminate a packet from the Internet, an IP switch 102 for relaying an IP network and a RAN, an AN-AAA 103 for authenticating an access terminal (AT) 104, a packet call function-session control (PCF-SC) 105 for managing call control information and passing a packet from an access point (AP) 106 or the PDSN 101, an AP 106 having functions to pass a wireless packet between the AT 104 and the RAN 107, to perform handoff in the wireless area, and to distribute BCMCS data by radio, the radio access network (RAN) 107 formed by the AP 106 and the PCF-SC 105, the AT 104 being a wireless mobile terminal, a BCMCS serving node (BSN) 108 having a function to terminate a packet of BCMCS data from the Internet, a packet call function-broadcast (PCF-BC) 109 for passing a packet from the BSN 108, and a BCMCS controller 110 for managing the registration and cancellation of a BCMCS content.
Some related technologies have been disclosed. One technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-140519 restricts call origination to a specific telephone number without generating an invalid resource in a wireless communication system. The target telephone number is stored in a server, and an access terminal (AT) obtains the information from the server. The AT restricts the success rate of call origination to the obtained telephone number independently. This prevents congestion caused by concentrated calling to the target telephone number from occurring.
Another technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-352744 restricts VoIP call termination controlled by an access point (AP) in an IP-VT system. The AP monitors the number of current calls with respect to the number of calls that can be served. If it is determined that the call cannot be served, an apparatus in a higher level (SIP server) suppresses VoIP calls to access terminals (ATs) controlled by the AP.